


A Clockwork Mouse

by foldingpaperfigures



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Manipulation, Molly is a little mouse, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingpaperfigures/pseuds/foldingpaperfigures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Such a good little mouse, you are.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clockwork Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about actually eventually making this a Martin Crieff/Molly fic, but as it is, I'm rather tired so I'll just upload this because it can be read as a stand alone thing.  
> Yes.  
> That's it, I guess.

He called her ‘little mouse.’

He would whisper it roughly in her ear as he made love to her, punctuating each word over and over again as he thrust into her. She was a good little mouse, he would grunt, spent, with one hand running lazily from her collarbone to the curling tendrils of hair that spilled over her shoulders. Good little mouse, she would nod silently. 

Such a good little mouse. 

But when she forgot to buy milk, or she didn’t text that she was going to be late home - Molly was a naughty little mouse.

Her eyes closed and her body tensed, waiting, all Molly could hear was the sickly sweet croon, 

‘Who’s been a naughty little mouse?’. 

Waiting, waiting. Rougher now,

‘I said, who’s been a naughty little mouse?’ ‘Pleas-’ 

‘Who?’

‘Jim, plea- it was an accident, my phon-’

The heavy thud of the hardback novel against her shoulder sent waves of pulsating pain through her body. Molly gritted her teeth and tried to count backwards from ten, eyes still firmly closed. 

It was worse if she cried, if she let Jim know that it hurt. 

_It didn’t hurt._

Molly braced herself for another blow, biting down hard on pink lips to stop any sounds escaping. The corner of the hardback dug unforgivingly into the soft skin that covered the expense between neck and collarbone, this second blow so differently painful to the first that Molly was taken by surprise and let out a muffled shriek. Her eyes flew open and she whirled from where she’d been facing the wall, bracing the blows and steadying herself against the vanity table. Jim smiled and carelessly dropped the heavy book to the carpeted floor.

‘Who’s been a naughty little mouse?’ He said again, taking a step towards the trembling Molly.

‘I have.’

Molly blinked away tears of mingled shame and pain, recoiling slightly at Jim’s soft touch to her face.

‘There, there, little mouse.’ He hushed, tracing the path of a stray tear down her cheek with a slender finger. In a sudden movement, his other hand clamped around Molly’s left wrist where it supported her against the vanity, and Jim drew her mouth to his in a bruising kiss.

Eyes slightly dazed as he pulled away, Molly searched Jim’s face for an apology. As though he read her mind, Jim shook his head slightly and tightened his grip around her wrist.

‘I’ve told you before. When you don’t tell me where you are, I get worried. Maybe you’ll learn for next time.’

Molly nodded and looked at the floor, flushing pink. 

‘Sorry.’ She whispered.

Jim beamed and loosened his grip, ‘Very good. Such a good little mouse, you are.’ Molly smiled weakly, but shivered slightly as Jim’s free hand snaked its way up into her hair.

‘Oh, Molly.’ He sighed, a sad smile tugging at the corners of his thin lips. ‘I much prefer when you have your hair out.’ His fingers gently pulled at the elastic that held the brown hair in a pony tail, knotted at the nape of her neck. Molly stiffened, afraid that she had once again forgotten a precious rule and nervously, her eyes flicked to the book that had been left on the floor.

‘No, no. Molly, my little mouse.’ Jim pressed a cold kiss to her jaw. ‘You weren’t to know, this time. I hadn’t told you. But now you know.’ Molly breathed out shakily and nodded, relieved. His fingers raked through the smooth hair, still slightly damp from a morning shower.

'So sweet.' He muttered, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck, one hand still holding her wrist in place. 'You're always so sweet when you realise that you've done wrong. It makes me feel proud of you, my little mouse.'

Molly's heart swelled a little at the soft words, and then deflated as she felt Jim's knees prising between her own.

'But you were still so very naughty, Molly. You have to make it up to me.' He was saying now, his kisses along her jaw becoming more persistent and less gentle - more like vicious little nips that marked and pricked the soft skin.

Molly nodded, breathing deeply.

'I'm.. I'm so, so, sorry, Jim. It won't happen aga-'

Jim swooped and cut her apology off with a hard kiss. His eyes glittered as he pulled away, surveying the little red marks that adorned Molly's face where his teeth had nipped.

'Actions speak louder than words. Turn around.' His voice hardened and the hand curled around Molly's wrist let go, only to find a new position gripping her hips as he spun her. She flinched slightly, and closed her eyes.

This was the best part, she told herself. At least it meant that he loved her. At least she hadn't done something so terrible that would make him repulsed by her.

So lost in her thoughts and justifications, it had escaped Molly's attention that Jim's deft fingers had yanked the light straps of her bra from her shoulders. She shivered as the cool air wafted over her breasts, the plain bra unclasped and thrown aside.

'Are you sorry?' He muttered, hands reaching around to cup her breasts, thumbs toying roughly with nipples. Molly nodded and gasped, arching her neck at the dizzying sensation and the shameful pooling heat in her stomach.

'Yes, yes. Jim, yes, I'm sor-' Molly bit her lip as a nail dug deep into the swelling underside of her breast. Jim chuckled and nipped a trail from ear lobe to collarbone.

He flicked his tongue over Molly’s shoulder, causing her to gasp as the cool saliva stung the bleeding wound from the book. Jim felt the shudder pass through her and smiled into her skin, lapping at the small amount of blood that dripped down and out of the puncture. ‘Perfect.’ He whispered, moving his head and biting her arched neck. 

The minutes that followed were a blur of pain and arousal, Molly tried to keep track of every thrust, to count how many times he claimed her as his little mouse, but the spiralling motions of his fingers all over the exposed areas of Molly's skin drew her closer and closer to a point of no return.

If Jim was anything, he was a generous lover, a detached part of Molly's brain said. She had felt her body tighten and tremor twice before Jim finally let himself go, releasing himself in side of her and grunting, yanking her head back to pull her to him for a claiming kiss.

'Good little mouse.'

 


End file.
